


Can I Touch?

by Kryptonit3



Category: SB19 (Band)
Genre: Barebacking, Bathroom Sex, Blow Jobs, IM BROKEN, M/M, Smut, What the hecc josh, istilldontknowhowtodotags.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:13:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27545146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kryptonit3/pseuds/Kryptonit3
Summary: Josh and Ken decided to go to the Gym Together. Little did Ken know that it'll be the greatest show he'll ever witness.
Relationships: Josh Cullen Santos/Felip Jhon Suson | Ken
Comments: 7
Kudos: 19





	Can I Touch?

**Author's Note:**

> Heyaaa, im back. JoKen fic here.
> 
> I'm just gonna say. What the hell Josh? 
> 
> Anywho, enjoy reading! Minors, go back.

**Ken**

* * *

_8:38am_

Joshie 💕 : Psst, men? Gising ka na? 

; Jusko, Josh. Anong oras palang. 

Joshie 💕 : Bored ako. Tara, gym? 

* * *

Josh rarely invites anyone with him. Usually he goes out. Weird, but why turn down if I'd get to see him again?

I quickly gulped down my coffee that already got cold from being neglected for I was watching anime. I headed towards the shower. Knowing that I'll be drenched in sweat later, I stepped out and decided to wear a fitted white shirt paired with a gray sweatpants.

* * *

_9:19am_

Joshie 💕 : Nandito na ako sa baba ng apartment mo. 

; Tangina ang bilis mo naman? 

Joshie 💕 : Sadyang mabagal ka lang talaga. Bilisan mo na! Marami nang tao doon mamaya.

* * *

I tied my shoes, grabbed my keys, water bottle, airpods, then headed out where Josh was standing outside the gate. Wearing a striped tank top and black sweatshorts.

"Let's go?" He smiled. 

"Sige, mauna ka na maglakad." I turned away from him as I closed the gate. 

I purposely slowed down so I can gaze his biceps and lower legs that flexes in every step from away. Which I always do.

Like, a lot. 

His perfume lingered in the air, smelling crisp and clean, like vanilla or something like that. 

"Keep up Ken!" Josh shouted as he fidgeted on his phone.

I ran until we were side by side. I kept my eyes straight, trying not to melt.

Some uncomfortable minutes later, we arrived at the gym. Surprisingly, there was no one inside, so we somehow got the whole gym for ourselves. Josh headed towards the dumbbells and started to do push ups.

I couldn't help but stare, the hem of his top was dropping down, making his abs peek out a bit. 

I shook my head, before heading towards one of the treadmills. I pressed some buttons, setting the incline to 1.5%, then set the speed at 4mph for warm up.

After 3 minutes, I can feel myself warming up, so I turned up the speed to 9mph and started running. Unfortunately, Josh was also done with his warm up, so he positioned himself on the bench press, which was a few steps in front of me. 

He lifted the bar with ease, the way his arms flexed makes we want to touch it. My heart started racing, not because of the exercise. And something is also warming up down there.

I can't help but to stare at his body on loop. 

His arms, armpits, torso, legs, torso, arms, legs, armpits, legs, armpits-

"SHIT." 

I messed up my rhythm, I lost my balance making me step loudly, luckily, I held on to the side of the treadmill, stabilizing my balance. 

"Okay ka lang dyan?" 

"I'm good." 

I looked down, trying to avoid Josh as to not harm myself or others around me.

... 

An hour later, people started to come in, so Josh and I decided to leave. 

I can still smell his perfume, but it's mixed with sweat, which both smell really great

We arrived at my apartment. I opened the gate and turned around to say goodbye, only to see nothing but the sidewalk. Turns out, Josh already went inside.

"San ka pupunta?" I asked

"Ay? Di ko ba nasabi sayo? Dito muna ako tatambay. Napakaboring kasi sa bahay." 

"Dito ka na rin maliligo?" 

He just nodded. Well, this isn't good. I fished out my keys from my back pocket before opening the door. 

We took of our shoes, Josh headed towards one of the chair while I headed straight to my room. 

. 

. 

. 

So, he's here. What do I do. Fuck. 

I rubbed my eyes, before grabbing a shirt and pants from my closet and a pair of briefs and boxers. I reached for my towel hanging at the top of the closet and went outside to take a shower.

But I saw Josh, in front of the mirror, taking photos, while topless. Fuck. 

I stared at him as he curled his arm upward. He looked unsatisfied, so he curled it downward. Still not amazed with the results, he just let it down on his side.

As he smiled at his last photo, our eyes met. 

"Kanina mo pa ako tinitingnan?" He looked kind of ashamed of what he did. 

I closed the gap between us, shit I can't control myself. 

"S-sana all may a-abs" 

I caressed my tummy, feeling some lines, but not like Josh's. 

My hand had a mind of its own. It slowly reached out in front of me, then hovered closely along Josh's abs. 

"C-can I touch?" 

Josh looks somewhat confused. 

"Well, you're already there." But agreed anyway. 

My hand did jot hesitate to land on his soft, milky skin. My fingers traveled along the crevasses between his abs. It felt amazing. 

"wow...." 

I was alarmed when he suddenly held my hand. 

"You're liking it, don't you?" He asked

"Wh-what?"

"If you're not excited, then somebody is." 

He looked down below, right at my crotch where an there was an evident buldge. I gulped when I feel his other hand touch my chin. 

Then he closed in, I closed my eyes as I feel our lips touch. It was a slow, passionate kiss. His hand guided me along his torso as our tongues tie up with each other. He lifted my hands towards his pecs, up his necks, then back down his sternum. 

"Kanina pa ako nagtitimpi sayo, you know" he said in between our kissing. "Your dick is too big for your sweatpants." 

He lowered my hands back to his abs, down to his navel, and inside his briefs, I grabbed his already hard cock and slowly stroked it, causing him to moan ever so beautifully. I felt his hand make way along the sides of my body, caressing it until they found my nipple, making me moan as well.

"Hands up" 

He lifted off my shirt and tossed it, he then started to leave marks on my neck, he continued to go lower, licking my nipple as his hand played with the other.

"Fuck, j-josh, yeah don't stop." 

He kneeled down in front of me, before pulling down my sweatpants, together with my briefs, just enough to let my cock out. 

"Damn" he hissed, before he started lick off the precum leaking off my slit. 

He swirled his tongue along the head before taking me whole inside his mouth. 

"Oh s-shit" 

He sucked me off with no remorse, he bobbed his head up and down faster and faster, his saliva was trickling down the side of his lips. He pulled out my dick then started stroking it hard and fast. 

"S-shit Josh. I think I-im coming." 

"Cum inside my mouth, I want to taste you."

He took me in once more before I burst into his mouth. He swallowed every last bit of it. 

"Tasty." He said with a grin before standing back up.

"But I'm not done yet." 

He carried me, forcing my legs to wrap around his waist. 

"I wanna fuck you." he whispered into my ear. 

I gulped, before he crashed my lips into his. I tasted my own cum from his mouth but I could care less. 

"Let's take a shower together, shall we" 

Josh slowly marched towards the shower while I'm still clinging onto him. 

He put me down on the sink as I kick off my sweatpants, he also took off his shorts, showing his veiny cock. 

"Got some lube?" 

"Here" 

I reached from the medicine kit, which was right behind me. 

"Put your feet here."

He patted the two corners of the sink, which I happily obliged. 

He spreaded my buttcheeks before he planted his face in between. He licked the rim before pushing his tongue all the way.

"Fuck!" 

My cock came back to life as he professionally fuck me with his tongue, curling it all the way around. 

He stood up, before ripping off the sachet of lube, then applying it between his fingers. Moments later, I found myself with three fingers up my hole. 

"Keep going Josh, f-fuck." 

It wasn't enough to reach my sweet spot, so he withdraw his fingers as I clenched around nothing. He lubed up his dick before lining up on my hole. 

"Fuuuuck" 

I gripped along the side of the sink as his cock invaded me. He slowly glided in until he bottomed out. 

"Come on, we'll shower pa." 

I wrapped my hands around his neck, and he grabbed my thighs. He carried me from the sink to the shower with his dick up on my ass. He laid my back along the moist walls of the shower. He turned on the shower before he started thrusting into me. 

"Shit! More Josh-more!" 

His thrust went faster. The sound of the water splashing between his thrusts echoed across the room along with my moans and grunts. He pulled out, put me down the instructed me to turn my back and face the wall. 

As soon as I did, he inserted his cock once again and started to fuck me harder. 

"Ooooooh fuck!" 

The kept on splashing along our bodies as Josh hits my prostate. 

"J-josh. C-can we go back t-to the table. M-my back h-hurts at this position" 

He pulled out, then I turned to him. His wet hair made him more handsome. I wrapped my legs around his waist again as he entered me once more. He carried me back to the sink and I was back on my original position. 

"I-im near." Josh said as he kissed me. 

"Come inside me." I wrapped my legs around him, before he came with his head thrown back and mouth open in a silent moan, filling my inside with warmth and happiness.

I stroke myself again, cumming all over my chest not long after.

Josh did not pull out. We shared a torrid kiss, forgetting the fact that we left the shower on.

"Mag gym tayo ulit?" He jokingly asked. 

"If ganito mangyayari after natin mag gym, why not?"

He smiled, befored pulling out, making me moan in the process. 

"Come on, ako na papaligo sayo." 

With shaky legs, I stood up. I can feel Josh's cum leak out my hole. My legs are probably glistening in white cum. 

"Rub-a-dub-dub" 

**_//END//_ **

**Author's Note:**

> How was that? Kskskss did it look like it was rushed? HAHA. I'm sorry. 
> 
> Care to share your thoughts? Leave a comment, and kudos would be appreciated!
> 
> Follow me on Twitter @Kryptonite_ATIN. Goodnight!


End file.
